1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a system for launching bodies from a housing, and more particularly to apparatus for pneumatically launching bodies from a housing in a predetermined sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior flare release systems have included an explosive charge to propell the flare from the housing with sufficient force to reliably achieve flare separation while the flare and housing are submerged. Accidental discharge of the explosive charge while the housing is on the deck of a ship results in the flare being launched many feet in the air. The possibility of such a flare ejection complicates handling problems and endangers crew members who may be standing over the housing.
Other prior art flare launching systems are intended to launch flares from aircraft and thus do not solve the problems associated with underwater launching of flares. Such devices usually include means for igniting the flare only after the flare clears the launcher, and often an explosive charge is used to power flare ejection.